A Diamond In The Rough
by Ryukaii
Summary: A Umbreon Falls in Love with an unlikely person. - unfinished.


There IS a story after this, please don't delete it.

---------------------------

A Unfinished Symphony

That's… Basically it now. I'm not writing anymore. Well, not writing these types of stories.

What I've realized is because of these stories my life has gone downhill. Always 'I have to write' always spending time on the computer writing yiffy stories so that people can jack off to their sick content. It's not right. What achievements have I made? I successfully managed to make 10,000 people jack off just with my stories? It's pathetic to think that.

I've made a lot of friends through these stories, and I will most likely lose them over the up-coming year. My very close friend Dante, we're becoming even further apart. And as some of you may know Dante is one of the sole people responsible for me to continue writing these stories. However, I'm afraid it's gone too far now and Dante can't pick my feet back up. Heh. He deserves so much respect, he's great. A true friend and brother. And I hope he wont forget me if we don't get to speak as often, but I'll try my best anyway. And I'm pretty sure he'll be mad at me for quite a long time… All I've got to say is I'm sorry.

As for Matthew, it's because of you that I finnaly got just one days sequel out, a pokemons forbidden love's final chapter out, and that I begun to write this new story. I'm sorry to say that in the up-coming year we probably wont be friends. I won't be on MSN as often, however I'll be checking my mail everyday.

In about a month I'll dud my e-mail so no-one can send me messages. And then I'll just change my password to these accounts so that I'll never be able to get back on to post anything, on any site I'm up on. Only a few of you who're moderately interested in my stories will try to find me, if you do I wont ignore you, but don't bother in the slightest to get me to write again, it's pointless.

Unlike a lot of people I want to make it somewhere in life, and I know a lot of you would argue that I could still write or that my stories weren't 'great' because of the sex. I just don't care okay? Take that into mind, I don't care what you say. You can beg or plead, I really don't care. I want a life, scratch that ; I HAVE a life. I don't want to be a no-body in the real world, I want to be some body. I've my education to think about, I've my fiancée. Nothing anyone can say now can over rule her, okay? Nothing. I don't want to write these sort of stories anymore.

Some might say that I'm just not into it anymore, some might say I've actually got some sence and follow suit, which is doubtful, some might just ignore it and others might just think I'm making a situation and a publicity stunt. I'm not a low life.

And I know how it will be. For a few weeks people will be messaging me like no tomorrow from all different sides of the globe, then in about a month there will be some stragglers. I know there will be people to tell me to continue writing aswell. But after a month there will be near to no messages and I'll be a dead story writer.

So, farewell.

All my stories are up for grabs, you can take them, I claim no legal copywrite over my story plots, characters or content. All other copywrite is respectful to their owners, as are the mans Ryu Foxx, Ryuzaki Kai, copywrited to me as my own original names and my fursona names Please ask me firstly if you can take the stories, I want to know that they wont go to some bollocks writer. However after 1 month as of the 06th July 2009, anybody can take them, regardless. The whole of this message will be repeated throughout the internet and on other stories and my profile.

The story is called 'A Diamond In The Rough', The main character is called Bijoux, she is a Umbreon. And the Male human is called Edward.  
__

-------------------------__

It was a clear blue skied day, only a few clouds, puffs like giant pillows, drifted across the sky. Pidgeys flew, in groups of fives like arrow heads, followed by the spearows in larger groups. There was a gentle, warm breeze in the air, slowly moving large grass in calm, soothing waves. The sun, holding on as the last few moments of the day turn into night, shifted and the back part of the sky turned a amber red. On the field below, two Pokémon walked through a meadow. One a tall, large, lilac Espion. It stood proud and elegant as the gentle grass waves shifted past it. Another, a small brown Eevee. It jumped up over the different waves, shouting at the Espeon beside it. They walked down the meadow, the Eevee crying out with joy as it leapt over each wave. And the Espeon, smiling and laughing at the small Eevee.

The sun lowered in the sky, and eventually the sky turned black. Stars sparkled and held themselves in the sky. The Espion stopped, as the Eevee behind it was staring up into the sky. Gazing at the stars, mesmerized by them. The Espion walked towards the Eevee slowly, and lifted it up onto her head. The Eevee cried out with Joy and continued looking at the stars. The Espion spoke " So you like the stars then, Eevee?".

The small Eevee cried out with "Yes!! They're So Pretty!". Espion laughed, and let Eevee down. It ran towards the Espion's legs and nuzzled it, happily. "Mummy… I love you…"

------------

_**It was no mistake that I was banished, I suppose it was my own fault. Heh. I can't help what happened, no one can. My mother, at first she was shocked. I couldn't believe it when she turned her back at me… The only person I could trust, ever. And she turns her back at me… Her daughter? Well, I'm glad that I've gone.. In a sense. I never really liked them Espion's anyway… But, I miss my mother…**_

-------------  
Spring

A single, golden brown leaf falls lifelessly to the floor, the air giving no support to the wandering leaf. Across the moist gravel lay thousands of lifeless leaves, all different shades of color from an array of tree's. Oak leaves lay, brown and yellow. While Sycamore leaves lay around lifelessly red. Each leaf, rigid or soiled lay untouched. Rolling around in their graves as the wind pushed them aside from time to time; a harsh, bitter cold wind. Tree's that outline the surroundings with their bare branches bore spores of green leaves and flowers, slowly blossoming after the harsh winter. Keeping the winter tree's away was a small wooden picket fence. Its wood worn away from years of use and abuse. Across the fence, laid empty crop fields, covered in moist soil and dead crops. Weeds had grown in numerous places, randomly scattered across the field. At the center of the field, was a beaten, small house. Its roof, made from red tiles, barely still up. The windows and doors almost falling apart. There were odd wooden boxes laid around the house under windows, and laid next to them was an array of gardening tools. The brick chimney was black from the smoke that poured out of it's vent at the top; and the inside wasn't much better. There were five rooms pushed inside the tiny house; A kitchen, bathroom, living room and two bedrooms. The Kitchen was the most modern; Pots and pans hung from hooks in the ceiling, and the cupboards doors lay neat and straight. The refrigerator, a large, white solid block hummed loudly to itself. Situated at the back, was a small gas cooker; It's knobs brown from slight burns and the abuse of cooking. The living room was an array of odd items; Silken, worn red rug laid across the light brown floorboards. Chairs, two of them, situated on-top of the rug. Both facing the small black and white TV in the topmost corner. The brick fireplace stood strong in the wall's foundations; Some bricks were tar black while others the orangey-red color they originally were.

Across from the fireplace, was two doors. The top most door lead to the master bedroom. Inside here were two wardrobes; both worn and old. A small double bed, with a plain blue covering over it. Its wooden posts the same color as the wardrobes. And a light bulb, which dangled aimlessly in the ceiling.

The other bedroom, was a Childs bedroom. At the back wall was a single bed, quite large, with the same clean blue sheets laid over it. Two wardrobes, one tall and one at waist height, stood next to each other against the wall. Beside the bed, was a small, old one draw bedside table. Atop of it was a lamp, and some paper. The room was almost bare, with nearly no wallpaper in some area's. A single window looked upon the bed, it's wooden cross-frames worn and old. The window backed up onto the blossoming forest; The tops of tree's gently frozen from the bitter cold wind.

Outside, a teenage boy raked the dead leafs from the forest off the moist soil. He was about 16 of age, 5ft 11". A average build, with shoulder length light brown hair. His fringe covered his face when he dropped his head down, though when he stands up it shifts to the side of his face. His eyes, a deep dark brown. He was wearing boots, blue denim jeans which were tucked into the boots. A green over coat, and leather gloves. He continued to rake the leaves from the ground, as it seems, getting the land ready for re-planting again.

Miltank cries came from the back of the house, and a number of ponyta ran across a separate field, fenced off with the same old picket fence. The land was huge, consisting of about four large fields. Each of which had a separate job. The forest beside it, covered almost all the farms outskirts. Though a single archway of curved branches stood near the house, the forest inside went on, deep. The pathway almost un-noticeable. Deep inside the forest, wild Pokémon's cries could be heard. Hoot hoots, Pidgeys, Urasing.

Another golden brown leaf fell, silently to the ground. It rested upon an array of other souls, gently falling on top. A small, black paw stood on the leaf. The owner was a 4ft tall Pokémon. It stood still, staring at the small house in front of it. The Pokémon's forehead bore a golden yellow circle, it's eyes, a magnificent scarlet red color. Its front right paw was ahead of it's body, and it's front left paw was slightly behind. On it's legs there bore a golden yellow ring, as was there on it's hind legs. It's two ears, stood tall listening. Rings stripped around them, as did it's tail. The Umbreon watched, examining the house, and then noticed the boy. A low growl formed in the back of it's throat, then it stopped. Slowly, sniffing the air it picked up on a interesting scent coming from the boy.

Cautiously, the Umbreon began to walk towards the fence. It's eyes transfixed on this teenage boy. One of it's ears dropped, and then it cocked it's head to the side. Now, the Umbreon began walking towards the teenage boy, slowly. It approached him, and he stopped upon noticing the Umbreon walking his way.

"Hey there, little fella"  
His voice was rigid from working, though it was kind. The Umbreon cocked it's head to the side once more, and continued looking at the boy, as if wondering. Slowly, the boy put the rake down and rustled around inside his pocket; Pulling out a small, brown chocolate looking item. He smiled, then spoke again. His voice calm now after getting his breath back.

"Here ya are, if ya hungry that is. Ya better eat up, there's no much food around here, aroun' this time'a year anyway."  
The Umbreon cocked it's head to the side once more, and looked at the small offering. It cautiously moved closer, and took it from his hand. Taking one last look at the young boys face, it ran back to the forest, disappearing inside of the overgrowth.

"Heh…"

**

The same bitter wind blew, this time, harsh and hard. Outside of the old house stood the same young teenage boy. He wore the same clothes as the day before; leaning down to grab the rake he had used previously. The soil was no longer moist, it was hard from the frost. In the distance, the sun had just come up, filling the sky with a light blue color. Though the sun was out, it didn't provide any warmth. He began raking again, this time closer to the forest as that's where the most leafs fell.

*

The sun had reach almost a high point in the sky, still not providing any warmth as the bitter cold wind prevailed. Around the bushes of the forest, a black paw emerged on the raked soil, then it's head appeared out of the bush. It turned it's head to the side, and saw the teenage boy raking again. Slowly, it walked towards the boy once more. This time a little faster. He stopped again and looked at the Umbreon, then smiled a broad smile.

"Glad t' see you again! It gets awful' loanly aroun' here."  
The Umbreon cocked it's head to the side. Though, it's eyes never stopped looking into his. The teenager laughed gently and pulled out another chocolate looking treat from his pocket and offered the Umbreon it.

"S'long as I have food, you'll come wont ya?"  
The Umbreon continued to look at the boys face, took the treat and ran towards the fence a few meter's away. It sat next to a post, with the treat inside it's mouth, watching the boy. Not eating the treat. The teenager watched for a moment, wondering. Then he smiled, and continued working, knowing that the Umbreon was still there watching.

*

The sun dangled in the sky, holding on to the edge of the forest as the last few moments of sunshine stayed. The teenage boy was stood beside the house, dropping the gardening tools beside a wooden box underneath a window. He turned around, and looked at the fence picket. All that was there was the overgrowth of half dead bushes. He stared for a moment, looked down at the ground beneath his feet, then walked around to the other side of the house, entering it for the rest of the night.

**

The breeze in the air wasn't bitter cold, it was warm and soothing. The sun, almost central in the sky provided heat on this day, which was a pleasant surprise for the forest; the tree's fed of the sunlight's warmth and grew their fresh, spring leaves. Outside of the house, the soil besides the forest was prepared for the crops. As the previous day, the teenage boy was out working. This time planting corn seeds. He stopped for a moment, and looked around the edges of the forest, then continued working.

*

The suns heat was now sweltering, it stood central in the sky, leaning towards the West. The teenager thumped to the ground, panting. He'd done two rows worth of crops already. Slowly, the boy put his tools down beside him and laid down on the soil, not caring about the dirt underneath him. He closed his eyes, and relaxed.

Beside the forest stood the Umbreon, this time, it brought in it's muzzle a small leaf. A fresh green one from the oak tree beside it. It saw the human laying on the ground, and walked towards him. Slowly, it stood before his head and looked at his face, close up. Its dark cheeks lightly blushing. The human opened his eyes, blinked once, then again before realizing the Umbreon's face was above his.

"Hey! I was wonderin' where you'd be today."  
He chuckled and moved his head slightly away from the Umbreons, then he sat up, turned around and faced it with his legs crossed. The Umbreon sat down in front of him, and watched his eyes again; the blush from it's cheeks gone.

"What ya got there?..." He took the leaf from the Umbreons mouth, and looked closely at it. " Is this leaf a missed yesterday?" The Umbreon nodded slightly, and then he smiled. " Shucks, thanks. With you around I can't go wrong can I? Heh. Oh! That reminds me, I've something for you too…" He rummaged around his jeans pockets for a moment, and pulled out a small, electric blue silk ribbon. He moved forwards towards the Umbreon, which he expected to move away. But it didn't, it stayed in the same spot, watching him. He carefully lifted up her front right paw, held it in his left hand a wrapped the blue ribbon around it's leg, tied it, then made a small bow.

"There! Wow, you do look pretty. Y'know." He ran his fingers through the Umbreons fur, and stroked her gently. Smiling kindly, he spoke in a gentle, quiet tone. "I do hope you come back tomorrow. I really like ya…"

The Umbreon watched him, and slowly, lifted both its front paws up, and rested them on either of his shoulders. Its nose was touching his by this point, and it spoke for the first time. "Um-Umbre…". Its voice was quiet, almost like a whisper. It was a very feminine voice. It licked the side of his mouth gently, then dropped both it's paws down and ran off, through the fence and into the forest.

The boy sat, watching the place where the Umbreon had left. There was a slight blush on his cheek, and he smiled.

"Y'know… For a second there… It looked like tha' Umbreon wa' blushing…". He shrugged, looked at the field ahead of him and sighed. Picking up his trough and seeds, he began to work again. Though, making sure the deep green leaf the Umbreon had brought to him was safely in his pocket.

***

_**If I let you go,  
I will never know…  
What my life would be,  
Holding you close to me…**_  
_**Will I ever see,  
you smiling back at me?  
How will I know… If I let you go…**_

_Night after night,  
I hear myself say,  
why can't this feeling just fade away...?  
There's no-one like you,  
you speak to my heart…_  
_Its such a shame,  
we're worlds apart…  
I'm too shy to ask,  
I'm too proud to lose…  
But sooner or later,  
I've got to choose…_

----------------

_Blossom like the flowers of spring,  
Love can carry no burden.  
Wilt in the frosty winter,  
Love will always stay in the roots,  
Until spring blossoms again…_

Clouds, grey and merciless covered the sky. The sun behind it, glowing in some parts of the cloud. Hidden in the eternal winter snow. The field below, a even blanket of snow. Each field covered in a silhouette of frozen water, followed by the forest beside it. Laid un-even on the tops of the tree's, snow covered their branches like leaves. The fur tree's in the back stood tall like mountains, the snow collected at the top. Piles of snow, fallen from the tree's branches, fell pathetically to the forests floor. Covering the frozen, rigged leaves of summer. Pokémon gathered together to keep warm, the cries of baby Pokémon only sounded rarely. The little wooden house in the centre of the field stood strong in the snow, using the snow as support. Its roof, blanketed with an even amount of snow. Though piled up against the brick chimney, which still spewed black smoke from it's vent.

Everything was still, there was no wind. Just the gentle dropping of snow flakes. Inside the wooden house, the windows were covered with ragged white curtains, which glowed from the yellow artificial light inside. It was getting late, and the sun behind the clouds almost resided to it's rest. The forest was nearly covered in shadows, the only light was from the artificial light shining inside the small wooden house. The fence was barely visible, it's wooden posts carrying snow atop of them. Behind the fence, a tree's branch gave way. A single droplet of snow fell to the ground at the tree's feet, thudding pathetically at the foot of a black creature. On it's front white paw tied into a bow was a electric blue ribbon. It's magnificent scarlet red eyes watched the house, figures appeared before the window. One of a teenage boy. His shadow moved from one window, into another. Then the lights went out.

The Umbreon gracefully leapt over the small pile of snow in front of it, and without turning back, ran towards the wooden house in front of it.

"Umbre…" Its voice was almost a whisper, but noticeable as a female voice. She looked up at the window above the large wooden box; placed her paws atop and jumped up, making sure not to make much noise. Slowly, she placed her paws on the window sill and looked inside, through the small break in the curtains. Laid in a small bed, was the teenage boy. She watched him with her crimson eyes, before dropping her paws back down to the box. She looked around the field, before curling up on the box. Her head rested next to her stomach, and her tail curled around so that her face was concealed.

The field was veiled in darkness, nothing was visible but the slight sparkle of frozen dew. The Umbreon began to sing, quietly. It was a lullaby, which echoed around the forest. It's passionate tune lay quiet, though strong with emotion.

*

Crunch of footsteps in the snow, though gentle, still broke the soil underneath the boys feet as he walked towards the small wooden box underneath his bedrooms window. He stood there, watching the Umbreon that laid, asleep on the box. Chuckling slightly, he noticed it was the same Umbreon from the Spring. The ribbon tied around her paw was still there.

Her ear twitched, and slowly, sleepily, she lifted her head up and opened her eyes. In front of her, was the teenage boy. His dark, brown eyes watching caringly at her. She blushed slightly and looked down for a second, before looking back into his eyes again.

"Well, if it ain't you. I was so sad when you din' come the day afte'… It's bin awful' loanly without ya." He smiled at her, and rummaged around in his pocket for a while until he pulled out two items. One, a chocolate colored treat and the other was a pressed green leaf. It'd been kept inside two sheets of plastic, so that it didn't crumble and fade away. The Umbreons mouth opened a little, shocked. He offered her the treat, but she shook her head and stood up on the box. Her nose reached his chin, and she licked it slightly.

He looked down at her, confused. "Why, ain't you hungry?" She shook her head, and continued looking at his face. "Why ever are you here then? Well, s'long as you don't run off for a long time again, I don't mind." He smiled at her, and grabbed a trough off the floor. "Back to workin' for me then, you comin'?" The Umbreon nodded, and jumped down off the box. Her paws sunk into the snow on the floor, and she looked at the boy wondering what he could be working on.

They walked across the field, until the boy stopped and looked down. Under the snow, appearing just above the top was the tops of weeds. He groaned, pulled on the gloves and knelt down on the ground. Pushed his trough through the snow, into the moist soil and pulled out the whole of a weed. Umbreon watched him do this to about three of the weeds. Lowering her head down to the ground, she sniffed a few spots. Moved forward a little and pushed her nose inside the now. Pushed the snow upwards, using her nose, and clamped onto something with her maw. She tugged gently, and dangling from the side of her muzzle was the roots of a weed.

Snow had managed to creep up towards the end of the day, as the clouds kept any sunlight from passing through. The lone boy wandered back inside the wooden house, and around the outskirts of the house, the Umbreon had crept towards the small box she laid on the previous night. She placed her paws on it and clambered up quietly. Inside the house, the teenage boy had walked inside his bedroom, closed his curtains and switched his light off. Just as the night before, the Umbreon placed her paws on the windows edge and watched him through the window. This time though, she didn't go down.

As quietly as the night before, she sung the passionate lullaby. Watching the boy carefully, to make sure he didn't wake up. __

… With you I see forever oh so clearly… 

A harsh, bitter cold wind stormed; the snow droplets which was once gently falling now pushed to the side. The Umbreon stopped singing, and placed her paws back down onto the wooden box. She curled up tight, and looked at the snow; which was now heavily falling. The wind brought snow down on top of her, which stuck to her fur. She sighed and shivered slightly, the wind now freezing cold.


End file.
